The Fluffer
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Sean McGinners ist ein 22jähriger Filmstudent, der nach L.A. kommt, um ins Filmgeschäft einzusteigen. Während der Suche nach Arbeit vertreibt er sich die Zeit mit Videofilmen. Als seine Kopie von "Citizen Kane" versehentlich mit einer Kopie des Films "Citizen Cum" vertauscht wird, entwickelt er sofort eine Obsession zu Hauptdarsteller Johnny Rebel. Sein Interesse an Rebel veranlasst Sean, seine Arbeit im "seriösen" Filmgeschäft niederzulegen und Kameramann für "Men of Janus", der Produktionsfirma, bei der Johnny einen Exklusivvertrag hat, zu werden. Bei seinem ersten Dreh endet Sean lediglich als "Fluffer" für Johnny - also derjenige, der ihm mit oralem Sex "bei der Stange" hält, damit dieser seine Erektion behält und zum ORgasmus während des "cum short" kommt. Er erfährt, dass Johnnys echter Name Mikie, er "schwul für's Geld" ist, keinen Oralsex mit Männern macht oder diese gar küsst. Rebel lässt Sean bei weiteren Produktionen als seinen "Fluffer" arbeiten und Seans masochistisches Verhalten geht weiter. Er vertraut seine Gefühle seinem Kollegen Silver an, der ihm sagt, dass es hoffnungslos ist, da Johnny ein Pornostar udn hetero ist. Währenddessen erfährt Johnny Freundin, Stripperin Babylon, dass sie schwanger ist. Sean trifft Brian und beide treffen sich öfter. Allerdings trennt sich Brian von Sean wegen dessen Arbeit in der Pornobranche. Johnnys Gebrauch von "Crystal Meth" gerät außer Kontrolle. Er lässt sich tagelang gehen und kommt zu spät zu eine Shooting. Der Produzent zwingt Sean, Johnnys Ersatzmann zu "fluffen". Als Johnny zu spät auftaucht wird er gefeuert. Babylon entscheidet sich für eine Abtreibung, macht mit Johnny Schluss und tauscht die Schlösser aus. Im Studio wird eine teuer Kamera gestohlen und Manager Chad wird tot in seinem Büro aufgefunden. Die Polizei sucht nach Johnny, um ihn zu befragen. Johnny bittet Sean um Hilfe und beide verschwinden nach Mexiko. Dort angekommen verkauft Sean sein Auto, um an Geld zu kommen. Johnny bestreitet zuerst, etwas mit Chads Tot zu tun zu haben, gesteht Sean aber später, dass er ihn versehentlich während eines Streitgesprächs wegen der Bezahlung der verschwundenen Kamera getötet hat. In derselben Nacht bietet sich Johnny Sean an, welches aber ablehnt. Sean berichtet ihm, dass er von einem älteren Nachbarn sexuell ausgenutzt wurde. Johnny beginnt zu weinen und erklärt, dass er keine Beziehung haben kann wegen all der "verdammten Scheiße", die er durchgemacht hat. Sean redet ihm gut zu und nennt ihn zum ersten Mal "Mikie". Sie küssen sich. Am nächsten Morgen ist Johnny verschwunden - mit Seans gesamten Geld. Sean trampt zurück in die Staaten. Babylon packt ihre Sachen und verlässt L.A.. Mikie überlebt in Mexiko durch bewaffnete Überfälle; seine neue Lage wird dadurch konterkariert, dass Sean einen Fanbrief an die Fantasiefigur Johnny liest. english Spoiler warning Sean McGinners is a 22 year old film student who comes to Los Angeles to get into the movie business. While looking for work he passes the time watching videos. When his copy of Citizen Kane accidentally gets switched with a porn flick called Citizen Cum, he becomes instantly obsessed with the star, Johnny Rebel. His interest in Rebel leads Sean to turn down work in the mainstream film industry to become a cameraman for Men of Janus, the production company that has Rebel under exclusive contract. On his first shoot, Sean ends up as a "fluffer" for Rebel, performing oral sex on him to help him maintain an erection and reach orgasm for the "money shot." He learns that Johnny's real name is Mikie, he is "gay for pay" and doesn't perform oral sex on other men or even kiss. Rebel has Sean fluff him on additional productions and Sean's infatuation continues to grow. He confides his feelings in co-worker Silver, who tells him that it's hopeless because Johnny's a porn star and straight. Meanwhile, Johnny's girlfriend Babylon, a stripper, learns she's pregnant. Sean meets Brian and they start dating. However, Brian breaks up with him over the porn job issue. Johnny's crystal meth usage starts to spiral out of control. He goes on a five-day binge and blows off a film role. The film's producer forces Sean to fluff Johnny's replacement. Johnny shows up late to the set and is fired. Babylon decides to get an abortion. She breaks up with Johnny and changes the locks. At the studio, an expensive video camera is stolen and company manager Chad is found dead in his apartment. The police seek Johnny for questioning. Johnny turns to Sean for help and together they head to Mexico. Once in Mexico Sean sells his car for getaway money. Johnny initially denies being involved in Chad's death but later confesses to Sean that he killed him without meaning to in a fight over the payoff for stealing the camera. That night Johnny offers himself sexually to Sean, who turns him down. Sean tells him about an instance of being sexually exploited by an older neighbor. Johnny starts to cry, saying he can relate because of some of the "fucked up shit" he's been through. Sean comforts him and for the first time calls him "Mikie." They kiss. The next morning, Johnny's gone along with all of Sean's money. Sean hitches a ride back to the United States. Babylon packs up and leaves Los Angeles. Mikie survives in Mexico by committing armed robberies, his new gritty reality counterpointed as Sean reads a fan letter written to the fantasy figure Johnny. français Sean McGinners est un étudiant de film de 22 ans qui vient à Los Angeles pour entrer dans les affaires de film. Tout en recherchant le travail il passe les videos de observation de temps. Quand sa copie de citoyen Kane obtient accidentellement commutée avec une chiquenaude de porn appelée Citizen Cum, il devient immédiatement hanté avec le tenir le premier rôle, rebelle de Johnny. Son intérêt pour les fils rebelles Sean de tourner vers le bas le travail dans l'industrie traditionnelle de film pour devenir un cameraman pour les hommes de Janus, la compagnie de production qui a le rebelle dans le cadre du contrat exclusif. Sur sa première pousse, Sean finit vers le haut comme « dérameur » pour le rebelle, exécutant le sexe oral sur lui pour l'aider à maintenir une construction et à atteindre l'orgasme pour le « projectile d'argent. » Il apprend que le vrai nom de Johnny est Mikie, il est « gay pour le salaire » et n'exécute pas le sexe oral sur les autres hommes ou même baiser. Le rebelle a le duvet de Sean il sur des productions additionnelles et l'infatuation de Sean continue à se développer. Il se confie ses sentiments en argent de collègue, qui lui indique qu'il est désespéré parce que le porn de l'A. de Johnny. tiennent le premier rôle et directement. En attendant, l'amie Babylone, un décolleur de Johnny, apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Les rassemblements Brian et eux de Sean commencent à dater. Cependant, Brian se casse vers le haut avec lui au-dessus de la question du travail de porn. L'utilisation en cristal du meth de Johnny commence à se développer en spirales hors de la commande. Il va sur un de cinq jours nocent et enlèvent à l'air comprimé un rôle de film. Le producteur du film force Sean au remplacement de Johnny de duvet. Johnny révèle tard à l'ensemble et est mis le feu. Babylone décide d'obtenir un avortement. Elle se casse vers le haut avec Johnny et change les serrures. Au studio, un appareil-photo visuel cher est volé et le chef d'entreprise Tchad est trouvé mort en son appartement. La police cherche Johnny pour l'interrogation. Johnny se tourne vers Sean pour l'aide et ensemble elle se dirige au Mexique. Une fois au Mexique Sean vend sa voiture pour l'argent de fuite. Johnny nie au commencement pour être impliqué dans la mort du Tchad mais admet plus tard à Sean qu'il l'a tué sans signifier dedans à un combat au-dessus du profit pour voler l'appareil-photo. Cette nuit Johnny s'offre sexuellement à Sean, qui le tourne vers le bas. Sean lui dit au sujet d'un exemple sexuellement de l'exploitation par un voisin plus âgé. Johnny commence à pleurer, dire il peut rapporter en raison d'une partie de « baisé vers le haut de la merde » qu'il a étée à travers. Sean le soulage et l'appelle pour la première fois « Mikie. » Ils embrassent. Le matin suivant, Johnny allé avec tout l'argent de Sean. Sean accroche un tour de nouveau aux Etats-Unis. Babylone emballe vers le haut et quitte Los Angeles. Mikie survit au Mexique en commettant des vols armés, sa nouvelle réalité graveleuse mise en relief par contraste comme Sean lit une lettre de ventilateur écrite au chiffre Johnny d'imagination. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:005.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis